Currículum De Un Trastorno
by 995995
Summary: Eren es un joven con trastornos mentales, sin interés en el mundo. Hasta que conoce a Levi, quién le causa un interés enfermizo y hará todo lo posible por captar su atención. [R18 ] Riren, (insinuaciones Eruri) ATENCIÓN!: Necrofilia, Gore, Violencia, Palabras Altisonantes, Tragedy [este fic no termina 'bien'] [si no eres capaz de soportar temas "BIZARROS", por favor no entres]


**DISCLAMERS**:  
>Shingeki no Kyojin進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Sin embargo esta trama, es de mi insana y retorcida imaginación~

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS:<strong>  
>AU | Necrofilia | Gore | Violencia | Tragedy | Problemas mentales | Palabras altisonantes | Eren!Posesivo | Riren [Levi x Eren] Eruri [Erwin x Levi]<p>

* * *

><p>Quiero mencionar, antes de que comiencen su lectura, que este fic nació con la canción 'Madness de Muse', c:<br>Y también nació de la inspiración que me causó el fic "**Enfermizo Regalo**" de **Muera'Tachi**

* * *

><p>Este fic es pura tragedia y puras cosas <strong>BIZARRAS<strong> si no te atrae este tipo de temática, por favor, para... no quiero comentarios agresivos c:

* * *

><p>Este fic NO TERMINA BIEN, repito <strong>NO TERMINA BIEN, <strong>si no te gustan los fics que son así por favor... detente.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Eren<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CURRÍCULUM <strong><strong>– DE <strong><strong>– UN <strong><strong>– TRANSTORNO<strong>**********  
><strong>**Y ahora al fin he visto la luz. — Y al fin he comprendido. — Qué necesitas.

* * *

><p>Otro día aburrido. Al menos así lo tomo, de nuevo; bañarme, arreglarme e ir al colegio. No sin antes tomarme mi 'pastilla diaria'. ¿Mi nombre?, bueno soy Eren Jeager, tengo diecisiete años, soy alto —al menos soy uno de los más altos de mi clase—, delgado, y tengo ojos verdes... soy estudiante de preparatoria. Estoy en mi último año. ¡Eso es genial!, al menos para mí, ya quiero irme de la casa de mis padres, y emprender una vida solo. Sobre todo porque tengo 'un motivo especial'.<p>

Si bien, desde que tengo memoria he tenido unos 'problemas' conmigo mismo, desde unas depresiones demasiados fuertes que me han tumbado a la cama de tanto lloriqueo absurdo, hasta bien, arranques de ira de manera descontrolada. Desde que tengo conciencia de mi persona recuerdo que pesadillas me atacan por las noches; estás pueden ir desde que me agreden a mí unos hombres corpulentos y con unas máscaras folclóricas, hasta dónde yo agredo horriblemente a una persona..., es más, ¡Hasta sueño con monstruos horripilantes que parecen dignos de una novela de Lovecraft! Basta decir que a veces tiendo a ser algo... ¿Gruñón?, no sabría cómo llamarle. Recuerdo que cuando tenía como mis doce o trece años, tome un cuchillo de mi cocina, y con mucho sigilo me dirigí a mi habitación, ahí comencé a hacerme cortadas muy pequeñas en mis brazos —pero, ¡Joder!, como ardían—,... hasta que mi madre entró y descubrió el piso de mi cuarto con manchas de sangre. ¡Vaya que tuve problemas!, me llevaron con un psicólogo; fue el sábado de esa misma semana me llevaron a un edificio grande, grisáceo, dónde nos adentrados posteriormente entrando a un elevador, subimos unos cuantos pisos y una señorita con un perfume atosigador y vestido blanco corto nos invitó a pasar a una habitación que estaba al final de un pasillo, con una puerta de madera. Aquella habitación era pequeña —considerablemente—, había un sillón negro en dónde mis padres y yo tomamos asiento. En frente de nosotros había un hombre, con un elegante traje café, zapatos negros bien lustrados, pero una corbata roja —era un rojo tan fuerte y tan chillón—, la cual adornaba su cuello de manera poco elegante. ¿Qué ese hombre no sabía cómo coño usar un maldito traje? ¡Llevaba un rojo tan intenso que juro que me dieron ganas de arrancarle esa maldita prenda y mandarlo al infierno por su falta de presentación!

En aquella cita me trataron como si fuese un estúpido. Preguntándome "¿Qué figura vez aquí?". Simplemente me limitaba a decir lo más coherente que pudiese, para evitar mi prolongación en aquel asfixiante sitio. Luego me pidieron salir de la habitación. Aquel hombre de aspecto aburrido y cansado se quedó con mis padres, mientras yo esperaba en el pasillo de fuera. Cuando mis padres atravesaron el umbral me miraron con una sonrisa leve. Al parecer la cita había ido bien. Bueno, al menos no tendría que volver ahí.

O eso creí.

Después, se hizo un poco más evidente mis 'problemillas', y mis padres decidieron que esta vez sería necesario algo más fuerte... Sí, me internaron por poco menos de un mes. Ver a la enfermera que me 'ayudaba' a superar las circunstancias ¡Era horrible!, me enfermaba y me asqueaba.

Si bien, nunca he sido una persona muy sociable ni siquiera estando en aquel sitio, de hecho se les informó a mis padres de mi poca aceptación social. Los doctores decían que tenía un problema con relacionarme con los demás. Eso era una absurda y puta mentira, bien podría relacionarme con quien se me pegue la gana, pero... la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas me parecen aburridas, hasta mis 'amigos' más cercanos de la escuela —que fueron a visitarme cuando estaba en aquel sitio—, son aburridos. Si, Mikasa y Armin. ¡Completamente aburridos!, sólo finjo tener cierta empatía por ellos, ya que si mis padres descubren que no me gusta su compañía, sería terriblemente malo ¡Y quiero acabar mis estudios! Cuando por fin logré salir entré a la preparatoria con éxito.

¡Y HEME AQUÍ!, tratando de que nadie note mis peleas mentales. Nadie nunca me dijo exactamente qué era lo que me ocurría. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Una vez tuve —lamentablemente—, que volver a aquel sitio. Según ellos por mi 'revisión periódica'. ¡Qué estupidez!, sin embargo nunca me arrepentiré de ese día.

Al entrar a aquel edificio y cuando estaba en la apática "sala de espera", entró un hombre; bajo de estatura, complexión delgada pero se veía formado, usaba un traje negro, que le resaltaba tan bien esa piel nívea, cabello con un corte algo militar ¡Se le veía tan bien!, unos ojos pequeños pero profundos, aquel hombre a penas me dio un vistazo y procedió a sentarse en otro sitio. Pero yo había quedado prensado. ¿Quién será aquel hombre? ¿Tendrá a alguien?, bueno eso era evidente, llevaba un ramo de unas florecillas de muchos colores en su mano. Y entonces me llamaron, no podía dejar de admirar a aquel hombre. ¡Era la primera vez que tenía interés en alguien!, y no iba a perderlo.

Me atendieron y me notaron más 'tranquilo', si... era obvio. Hoy había conocido a alguien. No formalmente, pero lo había visto y con ello me bastaba, mis estudios psicológicos salieron bien, por lo que no me retuvieron más tiempo. Salí rápidamente adentrándome en la sala de espera, pero... la encontré vacía, giré mi vista hasta dónde estaba 'recepción' y había una tabla con una lista de las personas que venían a visitar. Y por lo que creo, él era el último en aquella lista. Recorrí con mis dedos los horarios y los nombres

"_Levi Rivaille"_

Qué nombre más perfecto para aquel hombre. ¡Hasta su letra denotaba elegancia y perfección!, ¡Quería conocerlo!, no... ¡Debo conocerlo! Sin embargo tenía que salir de ese sitio, aún tenía que atender mis últimas tareas escolares. Al estar en la puerta del umbral me giré de nuevo, quería saber a quién visitaba, giré rápido y fui hasta dónde estaba la enfermera que acomodaba algunos papeles.

— Di-disculpe —traté de no sonar ansioso.

— ¿Sí? —sonrío amablemente, con su piel morena y unos ojos color miel.

— ¿Sabe a quién visita este hombre? —tomé la lista y señalé el nombre de la persona que tanto me interesaba.

— Mhh... —reflexionó un poco—, ¡Levi!, ¡Un hombre tan formal! —sonrió, y me dio un poco de molestia su tono—, si... viene a visitar a Petra Ral... una amiga suya... ¿Por qué preguntas? —me miró dudosa.

Bien, ahora era el momento de inventar algo. ¡Pero mi estúpido cerebro me estaba fallando!, ¡Buen trabajo! Mire a la chica un poco nervioso.

— ¿Acaso te ayuda en asesorías? —parpadeó un poco sorprendida—, he escuchado que él da asesorías en la universidad.

¡Bien!, ahora ya tengo más información de él. Universidad ¿eh?

— No, en realidad no me asesora, pero me pareció reconocerlo —sonreí, ¡Lo tenía!, ¡Tenía algo de información de aquel hombre!

— Oh... ya veo...

— Bueno, me voy —sin más salí de aquel sitio. Seguro iría a ver a aquella "amiga" después. Por lo que yo también me encontraría ahí.

Bueno, había pasado... ¿Cuánto?, ¿Una semana? Supongo, bueno, en fin, volví a ir a aquel sitio, esta vez un poco más tarde que la anterior vez. Para poderle ver más de cerca. Cuando entre a aquella sala lo noté, estaba sentado y traía una camisa azul agua, con unos pantalones negros y su siempre perfecto cabello azabache... ¡Tan perfecto!, sonreí internamente y mi corazón de volcaba de tantas latidas que sentía por estar junto a él. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente —o eso sentí—.

El pasó antes que yo, por lo que pude divisar su figura caminando hacia un pasillo, su armonía y su elegancia eran imperdonables, y una vez más en mi mente una voz me gritó "¡Tienes que conocerlo!", no hacía falta que me lo dijera, yo bien que lo sabía.

Cuando salí de mi 'consulta' —que está de más decir que se extrañaron porque fuera solo, sin citatorio a aquel sitio—, me dirigí a la salida, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos para por fin salir de aquel lugar, me senté en la acera que estaba frente a aquel lugar y esperé a que él saliera. Mis manos temblaban de lo ansiosa que estaban. Sentía mi cara arder y de la nada entró un sentimiento, con el cual, yo ya tenía una estrecha relación.

_Ansiedad._

Comencé a sobarme las manos nerviosamente, me clavaba las uñas ligeramente dejando leves rastros rojizos que ardían pero, por extraño y absurdo que sonase, me tranquilizaban, luego mis manos tremulantes se pasearon por mi cabello, comencé a sonreír, el verlo me daba tanta felicidad. ¡Vaya que mucha!

Pasó poco más de media hora antes de que viera su figura atravesar el umbral, hermoso... era hermoso... lo vi dirigirse a un carro, el cual era gris, pequeño pero se veía muy bien lustrado. Cuándo arrancó supe que tenía que seguirle, saber a dónde se dirigía. Me costó trabajo seguirle el paso. Pues bien, mientras yo caminaba el manejaba a una velocidad considerable, podía alcanzarle bien cuando había un bendito semáforo. Después de un trayecto algo largo noté que había arribado a una universidad 'UNIVERSIDAD DE SINA', y luego sonreí.

Tengo algo más de él.

Al llegar a mi casa —considerablemente tarde—, me adentré al instante en mi habitación, y luego pensé en mil maneras de buscar algo más de él. ¡Benditas sean las voces en mi cabeza!, me daban miles de ideas ¡Todas buenas! Procedí a hacerme una cuenta falsa en Facebook, para luego meter en el buscador las palabras

_Levi Rivaille Universidad de Sina_

Fue inevitable soltar una carcajada de emoción cuando vi un perfil el cuál decía; "Levi Rivaille. Escuela: Universidad de Sina. Trabajo: Biblioteca principal de María". ¡Ahora sólo tenía que agregarle, y esperar que me acepte!, su perfil estaba como "privado" al menos la mayor parte de publicaciones. No podía obtener mucho de él. Pero en su foto de perfil se veía tan guapo, tan formal... ¡Tan perfecto!

Y revisaba mi Facebook falso diario, esperando un mensaje de "Levi Rivaille ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad", y así paso poco más de una semana. ¿Para qué miento?, me entraba la desesperación, ¿Por qué mierda no me aceptaba?, es más ni siquiera tenía una foto de una persona de perfil. Tenía la foto de un anime, ¿Tan raro era?

El fin de semana se acercaba, y mi desesperación estaba a punto de derramarse. Abrí nuevamente mi lap, abrí la cuenta falsa; Correo: Eren_J Contraseña: ErenJeager. Sin embargo mi nombre de perfil era "Aaron Simons". Al entrar mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar una notificación

_Levi Rivaille ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. Escribe en su perfil._

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, estaba tan feliz, que juro que podía haber mandado todo a la mierda. Y luego comencé a revisar sus publicaciones. Claro que tenía más amigos, pero la mayoría —si no es que todos—, eran de esos de "agrégame y acepto la solicitud", y eso... no quería que Levi se diera cuenta de que nada más lo tenía de amigo a él.

Bajando por su perfil notaba publicaciones como

"**Historia Reiss ha publicado en el perfil de Levi Rivaille;** _¡Hey!, ¿Me vas a ayudar con la tarea de algebra?  
><em>_**Levi Rivaille: **__Si, ya te dije que sí, solo espera, que estoy en exámenes  
><em>_**Historia Reiss: **__¡Vaya que ocupado!, jaja! No te preocupes, estaré en la biblioteca el próximo martes ¿sí?  
><em>_**Levi Rivaille: **__Si quieres...  
><em>_**Historia Reiss: **__ahí te espero ;) ;)"_

¿Quién mierda es esa Historia?, ¡¿Quién se cree?! Es sólo una puta más... es sólo alguien que quiere la atención de Levi. Una maldita, por la cual ya estaba teniendo odio. Seguí bajando las publicaciones. Actualicé la página para ver si alguien le había publicado algo.

"**Levi Rivaille ha publicado un enlace:**_¡Esta canción! 'Muse-Madness'..."_

¿Así que le gusta Muse? ¡Qué bien!, comencé a escuchar la canción, vaya que era una pieza hermosa, sobre todo por qué ahorita mismo, él también la estaría escuchando. Cuando terminó la canción procedí a revisar sus fotografías. Había distintos álbumes. Uno que decía "Preparatoria", lo revisé y se veía tan juvenil, con un uniforme con el cual me hubiese encantado verlo, tan... hermoso, lo único que restaba eran las putas mujeres que estaban a su lado. Otro álbum más... este decía "amigos". ¡Oh!, tenía amigos, eso no me agrado mucho, de hecho hasta sentí un punzón en el corazón. Había una foto con una "amiga" con el cabello castaño y largo, usaba lentes ¡Zorra! —me atreví a pensar—, luego había uno... un hombre alto, rubio, y para mi desgracia muy formal, lo abrazaba tan... ¡Tan confiado! ¿Quién se cree?, ¿Por qué Levi permite que se acerque?, ¡Es un maldito!, ni siquiera esta guapo ¡Levi está más guapo!, ¡Levi es más elegante!

Dirigí mi mirada al chat... lo noté conectado ¡Magnífico!, ahora le hablaría, claro que mentiría sobre mí. ¿Pero qué más da?

"**Aaron: **_¡Gracias por aceptarme!  
><em>**Levi: **_No hay de qué... dime... ¿te conozco?  
><em>**Aaron: **_No...  
><em>**Levi: **_Oh bueno...  
><em>**Aaron: **_Dime, ¿De dónde eres?  
><em>**Levi: **_Puedes checar mi perfil si tanto te interesa  
><em>—_Ahh... tan rudo y directo... eso sólo hizo que me enamorara más_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_¡Uy!, que rudo jajajajajajaja  
><em>**Levi: **_Lo siento, pues verás, no estoy acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de datos.  
><em>**Aaron: **_Está bien, yo fui el idiota... ¡jaja!  
><em>**Levi:**_Mh...  
><em>**Aaron: **_¿Te gusta leer?  
><em>**Levi: **_Si... ¿A ti?  
><em>**Aaron: **_¡Sí! xD  
><em>**Levi: **_¿Cómo qué te gusta leer?  
><em>**Aaron: **_No tengo un género especificado... ¡Todo me gusta, hombre!  
><em>**Levi: **_Ya veo...  
><em>**Aaron: **_Ya sabes... "un mundo feliz"  
><em>**Levi: **_¡Oh!, buen libro"_

Perfecto, ya había dado en el clavo, ahora Levi tenía un poco más de interés en mí, le comenté de las bandas de música que 'me gustaban', claro que algunas eran sacadas de su perfil. Platicamos casi diario, al principio las pláticas las iniciaba yo, pero gratificantemente después de un tiempo, él comenzó a hablarme sólo. ¡Me daba tanta alegría!, pasó poco más de un mes... —creo—, y me comentó de su vida, me dijo que tenía un tatuaje en la nuca y algunas perforaciones. ¡Oh!, eso... juro que eso hizo que me pusiera duro, por lo que esa noche, sin pensarlo mucho me masturbé con una foto suya. Quería tenerlo. ¡Quería conocerlo!

Le dije que 'un amigo mío' estaba buscando universidad. Él evidentemente me sugirió la "universidad de sina", me comentó de las carreras que tenía dicho plantel. Yo ya sabía a qué universidad quería entrar. Obvio, era esa misma, no quería perder de vista a aquel hombre. Accedí a hacer el examen y lo aprobé, creo que más que nada fue por mi empeño en conocerlo bien.

Después de un tiempo no se conectó. La desesperación me entró invadiéndome cada célula de mi cuerpo. Un temblor fuerte comenzó a inundarme... quería comenzar a enviarle miles de mensajes que dijeran cosas como "¡Hey!, ¿Estás?" hasta algunos más como "¿Me bloqueaste?, ¿Por qué no apareces?, ¿No me quieres hablar?", la cabeza me daba vueltas. Una voz en la noche me decía que él se había aburrido de mí, y que me había bloqueado. O que había cambiado de cuenta. Por aquellos días fueron los más difíciles para mí; dormir se me hacía difícil... ¡Y ni hablar de comer!

Tuve una recaída de depresión, y esta vez fue tanta que nadie —reitero 'nadie'—, podía sacarme de mi cuarto. Bueno, tal vez si Levi hubiese venido por mí, tal vez y sólo 'tal vez' habría salido.

Después de unas dos semanas de una fuerte depresión que me angustiaba fuertemente y eso que aún seguía de "vacaciones" antes de entrar a la universidad. Él se conectó... Todas las fuerzas que estaban tiradas en mi desordenada habitación se recobraron, podía jurar que mis ojeras se fueron, y el apetito me regresó.

"**Levi: **_hola...  
><em>—_Ah... es tan perfecto cuándo él inicia la conversación_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Hola... ¡Creí que habías muerto, hombre! ¡haha!  
><em>**Levi: **_Pues algo así...  
>— ¿Qué?, mi corazón se detuvo un momento, el estado de shock se hizo presente, juro que si me entero de que Levi muere, me suicido... —<br>_**Aaron: **_¿Qué?  
><em>**Levi: **_Me desalojaron de dónde estaba viviendo, estuve rodando de casa en casa ¡Fue un lío!  
><em>**Aaron: **_¿Por qué te desalojaron?  
><em>**Levi: **_Bueno, según la señora, tenía "mejores clientes", esa maldita...  
><em>—_Sí, tenía razón... aquella maldita... ¡Quería decirle que se viniera a vivir conmigo!, pero vivía con mis padres, estúpido destino_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Ahora... ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
><em>**Levi: **_Pues... busqué un departamento. Y si encontré uno, pero... ¡Argh!, está un poco caro, por eso pienso buscar un 'roomie'  
><em>—_Mi corazón volvió a detenerse... ¿Enserio?, ¿Levi buscaba un compañero de piso? ¡Yo!, ¡Ese tenía que ser yo!, voy a entrar a la misma universidad que él, no le pediría demasiado... ¡Apura y dile eso, Eren, maldita sea!_ —.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Bueno, ¿Recuerdas al amigo que te dije que iba a estudiar la universidad y que, aceptó hacer el examen para la misma universidad que tú?  
><em>**Levi: **_Si...  
><em>**Aaron: **_Bueno, pasó el examen ¡Yay! xD, y él también busca departamento... ¿Qué dices si le digo?  
><em>**Levi: **_Hermano, me ayudarías muchísimo si él niño ese dice que sí...  
><em>—_Otra vez, mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente. Cada palabra de Levi era... como... única... juro que me sonrojé_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Deja le pregunto... Le voy a marcar... ¿ok?  
><em>**Levi: **_Ok..."_

Tenía que tardarme un poco, claro. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a mi madre en la cocina y a mi padre sentado en el sillón, luego sonreí ampliamente y mencioné que ya tenía un lugar al cual mudarme. Mis padres se miraron indecisos, les mencioné que aquello sería bueno para mi salud, además sería con un amigo mío y sobre todo estaba cerca de la universidad. Al final terminaron aceptando. Por lo que ya tenía 'todo listo' para poder ir con él.

Regresé a mi habitación tomé la lap y comencé a escribir con mi corazón latiendo al mil por minuto.

"**Aaron: **_Me dijo que sí...  
><em>**Levi: **_Bueno, pero nos tenemos que conocer antes...  
><em>—_Ah... Levi era un especialista en detener mi pulso_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_¿En dónde?  
><em>**Levi: **_Dame su número... yo le marco...  
><em>—_Otra vez... sin embargo ahora mi nulo pulso había sido acompañado de un sonrojo evidente_—.  
><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Ok..."_

Le pasé mi número rápidamente, luego miré mi celular ansioso, mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos, y comenzaban a sudarme las manos, pasaba mis manos por mi cabello, sentía una gran ansiedad y pese que no había dormido bien las últimas noches, ahora tenía más fuerza que nunca.

Y sonó.

Lo cogí rápidamente y contesté...

— _¿Tu eres el amigo de Aaron? _—la voz de aquel hombre era fuerte, imponente, sensual.

— S-sí... —mi voz comenzaba a temblar. ¡Mierda!

— _Bueno, él me dijo que buscas departamento _—me imaginaba a aquel hombre de piel nívea hablando, lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

— Sí... —parecía un puto robot sin otra cosa que decir.

— _Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el café "fleur de marguerite", el que está en el centro? ¿sería bueno mañana?, ahí hablaremos y nos conoceremos _—no podía, simplemente no podía, su voz hablando francés al pronunciar dicho local me había puesto duro.

— Sí... —otra vez esa maldita contestación.

— _Está bien, pon la hora _—¡Mierda!, ahora quería que yo hablara.

— La hora que usted diga... —mi voz temblaba...

— _Si me hablas de 'usted' cancelo la cita... _—pronunció firmemente.

— ¡N-no! — ¿Acaso había sonado desesperado? —, a las 11:30 ¿estará bien?

— _Claro, allá nos vemos... amh... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— E-eren... —maldición, cada vez sonaba más nervioso.

— _¿Qué llevarás puesto? _

— A-ah... —me puse extremadamente nervioso—, bueno... su-supongo que una sudadera verde olivo y... —miré mi armario—, un... un pantalón café

— _Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana _—yo suspiré ante sus palabras—, _Eren... _—aquello me había puesto... tan... duro.

— S-sí... —cuando colgué, pasó lo evidente.

Me toqué pensando en aquel hombre.

Al día siguiente, estaba completamente listo, me levanté desde las siete de la mañana. Sólo para arreglarme y ponerme lo mejor que tuviera. Me arreglé el cabello y en una mochila coloqué un libro, sólo por si él llegase a preguntar, para que yo le atrajera. Al igual que lo había hecho exitosamente 'Aaron'.

Salí de mi casa a las 10.30, la verdad es que aquel sitio quedaba relativamente cerca de mi hogar pero no quería perderme la llegada de aquel hombre. Me senté en la mesita, y comencé a mirar hacia todos los lados, para luego mirar el reloj de mi celular

"11:00"

Tal vez me había esmerado. No, espera... ¡Es de Levi de quién estamos hablando!, esto no es esforzarse. ¡Esto es lo que él se merece! Esperé pacientemente la media hora, y justo a las 11:25 vi a un hombre con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y una camisa azul. ¡Levi!, mi corazón se descolocaba, mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que se notase cualquier problema en mí. Puedo decir con toda seguridad que, si Levi me rechaza me suicido.

El me vio, ahí estaba yo, sentado con mi sudadera verde olivo y mi pantalón café... se acercó levemente hasta dónde me encontraba y preguntó "¿Eres Eren?". Unas ganas inmensas de arrojarme a él se aparecieron en mi cuerpo. Pero me detuve y sólo contesté un leve y patético "Sí".

La tarde siguió su curso, estar con él era perfecto. ¡El hombre sabía de todo!, arte, música, literatura, cine. Incluso me comentó que estaba escribiendo una novela. El día no sólo terminó ahí. Levi me animó a acompañarle a dicho departamento. Cuando entramos todo olía a él, se sentía tan bien estar en ese lugar.

Luego me invitó una taza de café y nos quedamos viendo unas películas, hacía siempre comentarios tan acertados. Luego de ello me interrogó por mis estudios. Le mencioné que el próximo mes entraba a aquella institución.

— Te vas a volver loco ahí —dijo en tono de broma.

— ¡Jajaja! —no pude hacer más que reírme, porque loco, ya estaba, pero por Levi. Eso era evidente.

Es más no quería ni siquiera salir de aquel sitio. Le pregunté cuando me podía mudar a aquel sitio, sin tratar de sonar ansioso, de hecho nunca le mencioné mis problemas o mis necesarias visitas al médico.

—Cuando quieras, es más... ¿Por qué no te empiezas a mudar? —dijo afable..

Ah... él es... perfecto.

. . .

Ya había pasado más dos meses desde que vivo con Levi, él me ayudó a trasladarme. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo compré discos y libros, sólo para llamarle un poco la atención, para que me preguntara cosas como "¡Oh!, ¿Te gusta esta banda?", y así hacer un lazo más fuerte entre nosotros. ¡Debo de mencionar que mi vida con él es perfecta!, a veces finjo tener problemas con algebra o con literatura para que él me ayude, y así pueda pasar el día conmigo. Él me ha mencionado que nuestro amigo 'Aaron', no se ha conectado. "Quién sabe por qué", yo le mencionó inocentemente. Incluso fingí que me habían robado el celular para justificar el que haya 'perdido el número de Aaron'. Todo marchaba bien.

De hecho él fue el que me alentó a conseguir trabajo —ya que él trabajaba en la biblioteca—, pues terminé trabajando en una florería de medio tiempo, aun así llegaba relativamente temprano —al menos más temprano que Levi—.

Él había dejado de preguntar por 'Aaron', preparábamos comida juntos, veíamos películas juntos, escuchábamos música juntos... ¡Es maravilloso tenerlo cerca!, pensar que hace algunos meses lo veía desde el centro de salud mental y ahora... ahí estaba... junto a mí... comiendo palomitas.

Los fines de semana iba a visitar a su 'amiga'. No, no me ponía feliz, de hecho me causaba una ansiedad indescriptible. Tanto así que cada vez que el salía, yo, me encerraba en mi habitación y podía tener dos tipos de ataques; o comenzaba a llorar demasiado culpándome por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él. O bien, comenzaba a azotar las cosas e incluso me agredía a mí mismo, con la intensión de drenar toda la rabia que me causaba... esa... esa maldita 'amiguita' de mi querido Levi.

Pasado el tiempo, cuando Levi me tuvo más confianza, hablábamos de todo a todas horas, incluso andaba sin camisa por la casa. ¡Dios!, cuando lo hacía juro que difícilmente podía contenerme. Ahora notaba su tatuaje, su perfecto tatuaje en su nuca nívea. Y su perforación en su bien marcado abdomen. Más de una noche tuve 'problemas' por ese cuerpo. Más de una noche tuve que 'autocomplacerme' por culpa de ese cuerpo.

Para la llegada del cuarto mes con mi querido y amado Levi, algo cambió. Lamentablemente el ya no llegaba temprano. Cuestión que comenzaba a preocuparme. Siempre le esperé con un plato de comida, para que estuviésemos juntos. Sin embargo desde hace unos días me fue imposible.

Un día decidí sorprenderle con 'algo especial', así que salí al supermercado. Compraría algo de carne, verduras y una pasta. ¡Sí!, eso estará bien, ahora me agradecerá por mis atenciones y probablemente tendré más afectos por parte de él.

Salí de aquel supermercado y me dirigí a nuestro edificio, subí las escaleras y justo cuando estaba en nuestro piso, antes de llegar a nuestro departamento note como un hombre alto, rubio, y elegante estaba besando a alguien justo en frente de nuestra puerta. Al reconocer la figura ahí me sorprendí, unos pantalones negros, estatura pequeña, cabello azabache, gabardina café relativamente corta. ¡Era Levi! Y... y... ¡Le estaba tocando la mano! ¡Se estaban tocando las manos! Caminé lentamente hasta dónde estaban y al escuchar mis pasos aquellos dos se separaron.

— ¡Eren! —pronunció Levi sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo, no... las cosas no debían ser así...

— ¿Quién es? —el asqueroso rubio pronunció.

— ¡Es mi compañero de piso!, ¡Muévete! —Levi comenzó a empujar a aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué? —ahh... el ojiazul estaba haciendo como un berrinche tanto así que quería gritarle, es más, ¡Quería patearlo!

— ¡Muévete! —volvió a gritar Levi.

— Voy... adentro... —pronuncié en un hilo de voz.

Al adentrarme, me pegué un poco a la puerta. Sólo para escuchar su plática.

— ¡Estúpido!, es mi compañero de piso... ¿Qué va a pensar si nos ve así? —se oía que forcejeaba.

— ¡Vamos!, ya te dije que si te corre, pues... te vengas conmigo... —¡Ah!, ese maldito estaba pretendiendo llevarse a Levi. ¡A mí Levi!

— No, ya déjame entrar... —Las pocas palabras de Levi me lograban tranquilizar.

— ¿Mañana nos vemos? —¿Qué mierda decía ese asqueroso rubio?

— Sí... ya déjame entrar... —¿Qué? Levi... ¿Por qué dijiste que sí?

Me aparté de la puerta, caminé lenta y dolorosamente hasta la cocina, dónde dejé las cosas para ponerme a cocinar. Escuché el pomo de la puerta y su rechinido indicando que había entrado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hasta que vio a Levi adentrarse por el umbral de la cocina.

— Perdona que hayas visto eso... ese malnacido no tiene cuidado —cada palabra que pronunciaba se me rompía un pedazo de mi corazón.

— ¿No soy suficiente para ti? —pregunté armado de valor. Mejor dicho, armado de locura.

— ¿Qué? —me miró extrañado.

Yo miraba las verduras que estaba picando, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran traicioneramente y cayeran sobre mis mejillas. Todo aquello era tan doloroso.

— No lo soy... ¿Verdad? —esta vez le miré directamente.

— ¿De qué hablas, Eren? —Levi se acercó a mí, grave error.

Giré a verlo, con las lágrimas nublándome parcialmente la vista. Y Sonreí, sonreí dolorosamente. Sentí como si miles de cuchillos y agujas me atravesaran, no el cuerpo, el alma... ¡Así se sentía el desprecio de Levi!

— ¡No soy suficiente para ti! —grité irritado.

— ¡Eren! ¡Cálmate! —me gritó igualmente.

— ¡No!, ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso para complacerte y tu... ¡Te vas con él! —cerré los ojos de tan fuerte que grité.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hacer por mí? —Levi me miró extrañado.

— Todo... Yo soy Aaron... yo te busqué... yo te amé antes que aquel pedazo de mierda que llamas "novio" —Apreté el cuchillo que tenía en mi mano fuertemente.

— Estás loco... —se giró—, me largo...

Aquello, había sido... la gota que derramó el vaso, el quid del momento, el sentimiento que me desbordó. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo tiré, para luego mirar su expresión.

Miedo.

Sentía miedo, sentía pánico, su expresión no variaba. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Lo tumbé, a como pude, porque ¡Maldición!, sí que tenía fuerza, quise besar su cuello, sin embargo no me dejaba. Me propinaba fuertes golpes en la cara, y el estómago.

Lo miré y decidí que seríamos uno. A como diera lugar. El cuchillo que había caído al suelo lo tomé y comencé enterrándolo en una de sus hermosas manos. Se comenzó a manchar de rojo. Me acerqué a él y le susurré.

— Calma... al principio siempre duele —reí.

Luego cuando su mano dejo de moverse, presa del punzante dolor, hice lo mismo con la otra, enterré en cuchillo y comencé a desgarrarle la piel levemente, escuchando sus gritos y sintiendo sus lágrimas. Cuando por fin dejo de forcejear, tomé su cuello y comencé a besarlo, él seguía estremeciéndose levemente. Sin embargo ahí no podía quedarme, una erección en mis pantalones me estaba incomodando.

Baje hasta su abdomen y comencé a besarlo y a quitarme mis pantalones, sin embargo recibí una patada... mierda, como tiene fuerza ese hombre. Pero como me gusta de esa forma, tomé nuevamente el cuchillo y lo clavé en una pierna, desgarrándolo hacia abajo, para que se produjera una hemorragia, hice lo mismo con la otra. Aunque, no era necesario, no tenía fuerzas, pero... no quería arriesgarme. Le quité sus pantalones y comencé a hacerle una felación, la mezcla entre sangre y líquido preseminal era... estupenda, al menos para mí, su miembro se ponía duro, al parecer Levi no podía resistirse a las reacciones biológicas que yo le producía, para cuando sentí que estaba bien preparado me acerqué a su hermoso rostro, y le besé, seguía vivo, pero seguía sin corresponderme...

Lloré, y en medio de las lágrimas me levante un poco y me coloque a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, lentamente comencé a penetrarme. La sensación de su gran falo en mi ser, era indescriptible. Sentía como aquel miembro latía con fuerza. Le miré con una media sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Tenía una expresión de disgusto.

Yo ya no quería verle, mientras cabalgaba sobre él tomé el cuchillo y comencé a rozar su cuello, para luego enterrarlo, tal vez dos o tres veces. No lo sé... hasta que sus ojos perdieron la vida, pero su cuerpo seguía tibio. Por lo que mi excitación no se perdía. Me incliné hacia atrás y sentí como aquel miembro había llegado hasta aquel punto.

Gemí fuertemente y me vine. Luego me acosté sobre Levi. Habrían pasado aproximadamente unas... dos horas —creo—, y alguien llamó a la puerta abruptamente, yo seguía encima de mi amado. Así que no respondí. En consecuencia patearon la puerta y note como unos hombres entraban y miraban la escena aterrados. Yo bajé la cabeza levemente y miré a Levi, quién aún tenía sus hermosos ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?, estamos en nuestra intimidad... —pronuncié suspirando.

. . .

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello?, quien sabe... seguro más de medio año sí... me revuelco sobre mis cobijas blanquecinas y comienzo a jugar con mis manos. Escuchó la puerta metálica abriéndose. ¡Oh!, entra una mujer con un uniforme blanquecino.

— Buenos días, Eren —es evidente que ella sonríe sínicamente.

— Buenos días... —sonrío—, ¿Cuándo saldré? —pregunto con un puchero.

— Mhh... te has portado bien y tus síntomas han mejorado —sonríe—, seguro que pronto.

— Sí, la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho de lo que he hecho —lloro—, no quería hacerlo, perdónenme...

— Entiendo... los doctores lo toman en cuenta —me soba mi cabeza—, te diré un secreto... el doctor me dijo que en menos de un mes irás a una casa normal, aun así te tendrán vigilado.

— ¡Muchas gracias —sonrío levemente—, me arrepiento tanto.

Aquella mujer me da la pastilla que me corresponde, la verdad es que sí, quiero salir. Pero no me arrepiento. Es decir, estoy completamente seguro de que Levi sigue vivo y ahora mismo está en un hospital, curándose de todas las herida que le cause, todas hechas con mi amor. Quiero verle, quiero decirle que lo amo, y que olvide a aquel asqueroso rubio. Me siento en mi cama, tomó mis rodillas y comienzo a escuchar una voz...

"_Eren..."_

Es... es Levi... yo sé que él está conmigo, sé que estará conmigo por siempre.

"_Eren... te estoy esperando"_

Yo sé que mi Levi me espera... sólo tengo que esperar a que estas personas tengan 'compasión' de mí y me dejen libre. Levi... estaré contigo...

* * *

><p>HOLO!~!<p>

Por si alguien se lo preguntaba; si Levi está muerto, y sí... Eren esta "cu-cu" u know~ D:

* * *

><p>Quise cambiar de ambiente, y quitar los one-shot tiernos y melosos C: lo sé, soy un asco de persona~<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que me avienten muchas cosas; tomates, gatos, perros, cadáveres, lo que sea c: digo, soy una horrible persona, pero la verdad quería hacer un fic con esta temática. No sé, si alguien de por aquí me conoce (no? Nadie? xD?) sabrá que me gusta el tema de lo bizarro, lo grotesco, C: no sé, me guta... y me guta mucho... (así como el tema paranormal...! [ME ENCANTARÍA ESCRIBIR TERROR!]), en fin, por favor, si has llegado hasta acá y no te ha parecido la idea déjalo en un comentario. Sin ofensas por favor~<p>

* * *

><p>Aquí nadie ofende D: dkslakdlksañl! Ok!? OK!? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, o mínimo les haya causado un trauma.<p>

Sin más que decir, espero que por favor... nadie me agreda con comentarios malos... ¡LO SIENTO!, repito que desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hacer uno así :T... ¿Es algo enfermo?

En fin, después de escribir esto

Me despido...

* * *

><p><strong>Dina fuera~<strong>


End file.
